


Rogue Girl

by supremeleader



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan still exists, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, HanLeia!AU, Prince!Ben Solo, Reader is a Smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: A HanLeia AU, except Ben’s the prince and you’re his beloved smuggler (in which, Alderaan still exists).





	1. Chapter 1

Aldera was one of the most beautiful places one would lay their eyes on. Alderaan was one of the most beautiful planets one could ever visit. Your heart skipped a beat the moment you landed your not-so-appealing piece of junk in the hangar of the Royal Palace. Entering the planets atmosphere was a life changer itself, but to be inside such an outstanding landmark? You wondered what took you so long. 

You were sure you were gazing too long to not realize you had someone—a group of people—approaching you before someone cleared their throat. “You must be the… smuggler.” Hearing a smooth, yet unfazed, voice speak up, you smiled.   
  
Turning on your heel, your grin widened at the sight. The prince, himself, in all his glory: Ben Organa. “Do I not make it obvious enough?” You questioned, eyes scanning him from head to toe. His blue and silver suit, combined with an intricate cape that hung so gracefully off of his shoulders. His lush hair in its thick waves framing his exquisite face. You knew the prince was handsome—after all, his parents were stunning—but to see him this close? It was hard not to flirt… “You sure do when it comes to your title.”  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Ben sucked in a small breath. “Well, with your lack of taste in fashion, I would say you make it very clear that you are a mule.”  
  
Faking a gasp at his so called insult, you held your chest. “Oh… my heart aches at the words of Alderaan’s prince!”   
  
Watching you as his eyebrows narrowed, Ben fell unamused at your unfazed reaction. Much like his father whenever Ben had something important and worthy of hearing to say. “Watch your tongue, rogue girl, you are speaking to a prince.”  
  
“And I was told I’d speak with the queen. You know. The more important one here.” You winked at him, arms crossed as the leather of your jacket sounded with your movements.   
  
Ben’s jaw tightened at your remark, his fists clenching by his sides, only for his glare to drop as he sensed his mother approaching. “Moth—”  
  
Shaking her head before her son could finish speaking, the queen—Leia—gave you a kind smile before stopping beside her son. “I’m sure my son didn’t give you a proper welcoming.”  
  
Sighing, you shook your head. “He sadly didn’t, my queen.” You frowned as Ben snarled.   
  
“Welcome to Alderaan, my dear. I’m sure Han will be more than happy to know you’re here and I’m assuming with more items than he needs? Just so he won’t bother you for a while.” Leia leaned in as you chuckled, Ben watching, confused and suddenly unaware.  
  
“Thank you.” You bowed your head, looking over at Ben for a moment before smirking, looking back at Leia. “I wouldn’t mind if he put me on more tasks. It’s always nice seeing the old man—”  
  
“Old man?” Ben nearly gasped, he was the only one who could call him that!  
  
“—plus, he’s never on Alderaan and I’ve heard he will be home more often now, which gives me an excuse to visit the lovely planet full of lovely people.” You grinned as Leia chuckled, enjoying your enthusiasm. You were very suave, no wonder Han adored you. Plus, you were a great smuggler… possibly better than him.   
  
“Well, you are always more than welcomed here.” Leia nodded. “You don’t need a delivery excuse to visit, this is your home, too—”  
  
“Home?!” Ben exclaimed, you and Leia looking over.   
  
“Ben.” Leia warned as you smiled.   
  
“Anywhere with you is home, my sweet prince.” You winked as his eyes widened, flustered at your words while his cheeks reddened.   
  
Leia couldn’t help but suck in a deep breath, holding in a laugh at your response. You truly were a ball of fire and she had never seen anyone make her son blush—even if it was out of anger. When he was angry, he usually used his sarcasm to let it show and kept a calm demeanor… But, now? Leia wasn’t sure if he was furious or frustrated by the fact that you were charming. “Well, starfighter, she will be staying with us for a few days.”  
  
Blinking a few times before gulping, Ben’s eyes narrowed as his lips parted. He wanted to protest, to have you leave immediately. Your presence wasn’t wanted! But he couldn’t even articulate a sentence. Couldn’t even speak his mind. Not by the way you just looked at him with such soft eyes and a gentle smile. Damn you and your charm!   
  
“I hope you don’t mind, my prince?” You asked, knowing very well you wanted him to snap. To make a fool out of himself in front of his mother and everyone else in the hangar. Oh, you were a sneaky one.   
  
Gulping, Ben lifted his chin and shook his head. “Any guest of my mother’s is a… welcomed guest to me.” He forced out as your grin widened, knowing you had him lying.   
  
And Leia knew this, too. “Let me bring you to Han, Ben can help with the unloading, right?” Leia arched an eyebrow at her son as he forced himself not to roll his eyes back.   
  
“Of course, mother.” He bowed before gesturing for his men to follow him.   
  
“I’ve never seen prince Ben before.” You admitted, watching him walk away with such a strut, quite dramatic of him but it fit his personality perfectly. His smooth cape billowed behind him as his gloved hands began pointing for where his men to go. He truly was a piece of art, you had to admit. “He has a nice fashion sense.”  
  
“His uncle sends him a crate of new capes easily once a week.” Leia snickered. “Doesn’t help that he raided his grandfather’s closet as a child and always wanted to wear what he had. We hired a personal tailor for him just so his outfits were practically replicas of my father’s… I have holo images, it was the cutest thing seeing my little angel run around with the smallest of capes and suits.” Leia sighed happily, as if imagining it.   
  
“That sounds precious.” You smiled, admiring the look in the queen’s eyes as she thought and spoke about her son. “I would love to see that sometime.”  
  
“Of course, my dear. But we shall keep it in secret, there are some where he’s completely bare running around with his father wrench in just a cape.” She snickered, trying to keep her voice low, knowing her son would murder her if he overheard. No one else knew about that. No one. Not even his best friends Poe and Kaydel, and he made sure of that.   
  
“Oh, it’ll be a very precious secret I’ll keep.” You smiled, a mischievous one, as you looked at Ben once more, studying his side profile. He truly was built like a prince—a future king. No doubt about it with that regal nose of his.  
  
Eyeing you as you gazed at her son, Leia smirked before reaching for your shoulder, snapping you out of your thoughts as you looked at her.   
  
You had spent most of the afternoon with Han and Leia, although Leia had her duties as a queen that she had to attend to, she still made room for you. There was something about you that had her attached. She wasn’t sure if it was because you were always on your own doing such dangerous missions or the fact that she saw so much in you that reminded her of Han—and not just because of the flirtatious attitude—but the way you carried yourself.   
  
“I’m telling you, kid… people told me I couldn’t do the Kessel run in less parsecs, and, well… I did.” Han shrugged as you chuckled, the two of you walking along one of the palace’s halls. “Anything is possible. Thought I would never find love again, thought I’d never be a father, even thought I’d never not smuggle… but, here I am.” He smiled, patting your shoulder. “You’re young, you never know what life has planned for you.”  
  
Nodding your head, you sucked in a breath. “Yeah… We’ll see. I’ve been doing this for a while now and— I don’t know. I enjoy the rush. The adrenaline… The chase.” You spoke with such enthusiasm, Han grinning. He was just like you when he was younger. Still the same, but now he had a family who he loved.   
  
“Believe me, kid. Life throws things your way unexpectedly and… sometimes, it’s pretty damn amazing.” He winked as the two of you reached the terrace, joining Leia for dinner out there. “Where the hell is Ben?!” Han shouted as you held in a laugh, a sudden change in emotions.   
  
“He’s on his way.” Leia waved a hand. “He spent the afternoon unpacking your crates, Han.” She said with a pointed look as Han sighed, knowing she was right. “Come, sit with me.”   
  
Watching as his wife wave a hand for him to sit beside her, Han’s hand left your shoulder before sitting beside Leia. “She’s got a good fashion sense, huh?” He nudged his head towards you as Leia chuckled.   
  
“Much like you.” Leia smiled, eyeing you as your focus was elsewhere—out towards the nature—watching the sun set in bliss. It truly was a beautiful sight to see… You wondered how life would be if you had stability and stayed on a planet like Alderaan. “Y/N, please, sit.”  
  
Lowering your focus, seeing Leia point her hand at the seat before Han, you did so, not realizing there was an array of cutlery and goblets, as well as dishes. When were you supposed to use them? Which went with what?  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s just us four, you don’t have to use them all—just for show.” Looking up at Leia as she winked, you let out a gentle sigh in relief.   
  
“Forgive me, I had lost track of t—” Slowing his pace, Ben’s eyes drifted over to the back of your head as his heart skipped a beat, “—ime… Rogue girl.”  
  
“She has a name, Ben.” Han shook his head as you lifted your own. Looking over your shoulder and seeing Ben, smirking at him as he sucked in a breath, the prince lifted his chin and walked over to the one last open chair before his mother. “You won’t win her heart that way.”  
  
Nearly choking on the water he had sipped at, a servant droid rushed over as Ben smacked his chest, using his other to shoo the droid as you smiled. “I— I'm—”  
  
“Are you okay, my prince?” You asked, reaching over and placing a hand on his back as he suddenly shivered. How did you have this affect on him?! You must’ve been a witch because he did not feel the Force around you like he did his mother!  
  
“I’m fine.” He assured, clearing his throat as Han shook his head while Leia smiled.   
  
“Well, now that I’ve got the two of you here… Han wants a few of the crates Y/N brought in to be sent to your uncle.” Leia said, looking over at her son.   
  
“How does this concern me?” Ben asked, reaching for his utensils as the food had been served.   
  
“I need you to assist Y/N in doing so.” Leia gestured over to you as Ben froze in his spot, you smiling as your focus moved to meet his.   
  
“Assist?” He asked, eyebrows narrowed. “But we have—”  
  
“You haven’t seen your uncle and Rey in quite some time. You also make up excuses every single time I ask you to visit Ahch-To to see him.” Leia pointed out as Ben’s shoulders slumped. He knew his mother was right. He just couldn’t stand the damn weather; with voluminous hair like his? No way.   
  
“Well, if they hadn’t been living on a wretched island that constantly storms and—”  
  
“You can’t say no this time.” Leia interjected as Ben’s eyes shot up. “It’s been way too long and you are going.” She shrugged as Ben whined, knowing he couldn’t go against his mother’s word.   
  
Meanwhile… you couldn’t help but feel excited. “No worries, my prince, we’re going on your father’s ship.” You grinned, wiggling your eyebrows as Ben’s shoulders dropped even more. Han, on the other hand, couldn’t be any more happier. Aside the fact that the Falcon hadn’t been used for quite some time, he needed his son to be more exposed to the outside world than just  Alderaan.  
  
Sighing, Ben mumbled, “Wonderful…”  
  
  
  
  
  
“Do not make this poor girls life a living hell.” Leia warned as she stood before her son, preventing Ben from going up the Falcon’s ramp.   
  
“Me? Make her life a living hell?” Ben pointed to himself as he leaned forward. “She! Would be the one to!”  
  
Sighing, Leia shook her head. “Oh, Ben…”  
  
Growing wide eyed, Ben shook his head. “Don't— Do not oh, Ben me!”   
  
“Give the girl a break, all she does is travel around, smuggling goods and even risking her life for your father so he could be home more often. Aren’t you happy to have him here?” Leia asked, looking up at her son with those soft eyes that always made Ben sigh.   
  
“Yes…” He muttered. “Fine. Fine! I will try and be nice, but no promises.”  
  
Smiling, Leia rubbed her sons arm before waving her hand for him to bend forward. Enveloping him in a hug and kissing the side of his head, Leia ruffled his hair as he groaned. “I love you, my angel. Be good.”  
  
Nodding his head dismissively, kissing his mothers forehead before separating from her, he waved a hand, “Yeah, yeah. See you soon.” At that, he turned and walked up the ramp.   
  
“He’s gonna fall in love with her. Mark my words.” Han said from behind, approaching his wife. “Ben always has a stick up his behind when it comes to relationships, way too busy being a prince. I’m even surprised he has time for Kaydel and Poe.”  
  
“That’s cause he loves them.” Leia pointed out. “I will be honest, originally I was going to have you go with Y/N so you can see Luke and Rey, but Ben needed this more. Plus, I caught him ranting to Poe on my walk about the rogue girl.” She wiggled her eyebrows as Han smirked. “He was very worked up, even Poe laughed.”  
  
“That’s my bandit.” Han nodded, eyeing the Falcon as the ramp closed. “He’ll come home with a girlfriend.” Nudging his wife, he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.   
  
Aiming for the canopy, Ben stopped dead in his tracks. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Piloting.” You shrugged. “I’m one helluva pilot, if I may.” Looking over at Ben, you smirked. “Plus… you hardly pilot.”  
  
Sucking in a breath, Ben sat beside you. “I happen to pilot from time to time.” He mumbled, manning his side as you grinned.   
  
“Well, let’s see how your skills are now, Solo.” Turning and looking ahead, preparing the ship for takeoff, Ben looked at you, watching the way you handled the panel. At least you seemed happy.  
  
Once the Falcon jumped to light-speed, you left it on idle as you stood up and eyed the controls behind you. Ben, on the other hand, kept his focus on his end of the panel and nothing more. He had no interest in looking at you, acting as if it was just him there. But when you stood up, he couldn’t help but look up as you gave him a small smirk and left his sight.   
  
“Having fun being silent, Solo?” You asked, manning a few controls and switches.   
  
“Solo?” Ben questioned, not even daring to turn and look at you.   
  
“We’re not on Alderaan anymore, and this ship isn’t for royal members… So, yes, Solo.” You chuckled as Ben rolled his eyes. He wasn’t used to the name, he was known as Ben Organa, not Solo. Once he was crowned prince, he had taken the house name of his mother rather than his father’s last name. Though, Han didn’t mind, Solo wasn’t even his real last name… it was given.   
  
“Why Solo and not Organa?” Ben questioned, looking over his shoulder momentarily.   
  
“Well, Solo is your true last name, isn’t it? We normally take our father’s last name.” You explained, looking over at him for a moment. “At least, I did.”  
  
“Hmm…”   
  
Feeling the silence fall between the two of you, you decided to plop beside Ben, catching his attention. “You’ve ever had a girlfriend? Boyfriend? I don’t know what you’re into.”  
  
“No.” Ben quickly answered.   
  
“No, you haven’t?” You leaned in.   
  
“No, it’s none of your business, rogue girl.” He snapped as you grinned.   
  
“Right… Well, I’ve had a few…” You trailed, messing with your belt. “Obviously none lasted. Wasn’t really my thing. Couldn’t do it, was too busy smuggling… Too busy traveling the galaxy.” You shrugged as Ben slowly looked over at you. “But, it can be lonely at times.”  
  
“I wouldn’t know.” Ben scoffed, looking away. “I have friends, a loving family, a home and people who support me.” He listed as your eyebrows narrowed.   
  
“Is that supposed to be an indirect insult towards me?” You arched an eyebrow, but Ben shrugged, not bothering to look at you as your jaw shifted.   
  
“If I must say, you are a loner in the end. It just you and the piece of junk vessel… and the whole universe.” Ben gestured with his hand as your jaw tightened. You hated that reminder. You knew you were lonely, but you tried masking it with your sarcasm and snark. He didn’t need to remind you.   
  
“I rather be lonely than a bantha fodder.” At that, you stood up and stormed off.  
  
Snapping his head over to the direction you went in, Ben groaned and leaned back in his seat: do not make the girls life a living hell. Leia’s words echoed in his head as he rubbed his face. “Kriff…” Standing up from his seat and searching the ship, he found you amongst the few crates, checking them.   
  
“Can I help you?” You spoke up, feeling Ben’s eyes on you.   
  
“I… I didn’t mean— I didn’t mean what I—“  
  
Turning in your spot and lifting a hand, you narrowed your eyes. “Save it, we both know you wouldn’t dare associate yourself with a person like me. I’m not royal enough; I don’t have the pretty dress or the elaborate hairdo. I’m a smuggler and that won’t change!” Storming past him as your shoulder bumped his, he groaned.   
  
“That’s—“ Cutting himself off, Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. This was the last thing he needed.   
  
Lowering the ramp and forcing a smile on your lips, you walked down as you were greeted by two faces—Luke and Rey. “You made it safe.”  
  
“With my piloting, of course.” You bowed your head, introducing yourself to the two.   
  
“Hopefully there isn’t much crates, there are a lot of steps.” Rey pointed out as you looked over and nodded.   
  
“No, thankfully. Just some clothes and rations Leia and Han believed was best to send your way.” You nodded, using your hand as a visor from the afternoon suns.   
  
“I’ll need you to thank them for me.” Luke said. “It’s been too long, but there’s so much Rey and I are uncovering here.”  
  
“I understand. Unlike Han, I’ve believed in the Force for most of my life.” You teased as Luke smiled. “Any who, this should take at least two trips if all four of us take a crate at a time.”  
  
“Four?” Rey questioned, only seeing you and no one else.   
  
Sensing another presence, Luke looked behind you and smiled. “Well, if it isn’t Ben.”  
  
Sighing, Ben smiled and waved. “Uncle Luke… Rey.”   
  
“Hasn’t changed one bit.” Rey shook her head with a small scoff. “Still dresses all pretty.”  
  
“Hey, I’m a—“  
  
“Prince! Yeah, yeah…” Rey waved a hand before gesturing for you to join her in getting the crates.  
  
Following Rey, you eyed Ben for a moment. “Don’t worry, I can tell it’s extra humid today so that cape and your hair won’t last ten minutes.”   
  
With a laugh from Rey and a groan from Ben, you patted his shoulder as Luke followed behind.  “I like her already."


	2. Chapter 2

What was more amusing? Ben Organa complaining about the many steps he had to take or seeing his once luscious locks now poofed up and pointing in all sorts of directions? Surely, all of it was hilarious, especially when he was sweating like a beast. You couldn't help but laugh each time you made it to the top. He was a disaster.

After over hundreds of steps later—times two—and settling the crates to where Luke designated, you sat beside Rey as she had informed you on the many things she had learned through the sacred Jedi texts. Meanwhile, Luke kept hold of Ben's attention, catching up with his nephew after the long period of time he hadn't see the young man.

"It may not seem like much, there is a great deal to learn." Rey told you as you were now standing beside her, near a cliff that sat a lone boulder. "We aren't quite done here, we left the temple to a handful of Jedi Knight's to handle the Padawan learners as we do our extensive research. There is so much about the balance to be learned and taught. After all, I wouldn't entirely call us Jedi with how we practice."

Nodding your head, you eyed the settling suns, the orange hue the sky had as you gazed out, into the horizon. "It's quite beautiful here, I'll admit." You smiled.

"It is." Rey breathed. "I find the beauty mainly in the ocean... The porgs are quite entertaining." She pointed over to a small flock of flying creatures whose screeches were heard from the distance. "Chewie eats them whenever he visits."

Hearing her chuckle, you shook your head. You were very well informed on who Chewie was. After all, he was Han's best friend. "Are they tasty?" You teased.

"Wouldn't know. I don't entirely eat meat... Just fish and any vegetables we're able to grow." She stated as you nodded. "May I ask you something?"

Looking over at her, you shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Do you tolerate Ben?"

Blinking a few times, your eyebrows narrowed. That was not the question you expected... let alone, topic. "Ben?"

"Yeah... The laser-brain is quite full of himself, not my favorite being. But, I mean, I tolerate him. Do you?" Rey explained as you sucked in a breath.

"Well... I— I sort of just met him today. I've known his parents, but not him." You admitted as Rey couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"You are so easily fooled. Well, charmed I guess is a fitting term for this situation."

"Why do you say that?" You asked, confused.

"Because. Ben, Ben's got you in a trance. You like him. I can _tell_." She winked as your blinked. "Plus, you're so stiff all of a sudden. You were relaxed moments ago."

Frowning, you looked away as you crossed your arms. "Well,none of that matters when he's a complete nerdherder."

"I couldn't agree more, but what has he done to you?" She asked as you sighed.

"Called me a loner..." You mumbled as Rey shook her head.

"Ahh, Ben's defenses." She nodded while looking off into the distance, you turning your head once again to face her. "Ben only gets defensive when he is being called out. Usually, sarcasm is his superior ability and trait. You, however, triggered something."

"By saying that I can be lonely sometimes? All I asked is if he's ever been in a relationship!" You tossed your hands up as Rey grinned.

"Oh... that's it." She snickered as your eyebrows narrowed.

"What? What's it?"

"Nothing." She shrugged, looking off once again, sighing. "All I know is, you two won't be able to leave tonight."

Gasping, you shook your head. "What! No! No, no way!"

"Yes, way. An awful storm is coming this way and will definitely prevent any sort of liftoff." Rey pointed a finger before turning and walking away.

"You have got to be kidding me!" You shouted into the air.   
  
  
  


"Yes. You need to stay." Luke confirmed as your shoulders dropped. "These are awful thunderstorms, they will interfere with the ships controls and more than likely can destroy any chances of escaping the atmosphere."

Rolling your eyes, you rubbed your forehead as Ben stood behind you with arms crossed, rolling his eyes as well. "Unbelievable." He grumbled. One day was enough, he did not need to spend the night.

"I suggest staying in one of the—"

"No, nuh-uh. I'm staying in the Falcon." At that, Ben turned and walked off.

"I'll stay here." You nodded, looking between Luke and Rey.

"Right then, let's get you settled before it makes landfall." Placing a hand on your shoulder, Luke guided you away.

To your luck, some of the crates had extra clothing for you in case you needed it, Rey handing you some and placed it neatly on your cot before the two left you be. Luckily for you, you had an early dinner with the pair before you had wondered off with Rey. At least now you had time to yourself to be a _loner_.

Walking up the ramp of the falcon, shutting it as he heard distant lightening, Ben tossed his now dirty cape to a side, kicking off his shoes before laying on the Falcon's cot. At least, the one that was closest. He didn't feel like climbing any ladders or walking any further than he had to. He was beyond drained from all the steps.

And it wasn't like he was out of shape, he was very much in shape. It was just a living hell going up that many steps. Ben was amazed that you were managing better than he was... What did you do on your other smuggling missions and deliveries?

Now thinking about you, Ben crossed his arms behind his head as he stared up. You must've still been mad at him if you hadn't followed him to the Falcon... which, to his amazement, bothered him.

He didn't like you. No, that wasn't the case. He just felt... bored and alone _Yeah, that's it_.

Hearing the rain begin to pour as he lied there, unsure as to why he couldn't sleep when he was clearly exhausted, Ben sat up and walked over to the canopy.

Sitting on the pilot's seat, imagining how it would've been to have captained the Falcon rather than be a prince, he couldn't help but smile. "A vivid imagination you have..." He said to himself before looking out the window, seeing the distant lightening struck as the oceans water grew violent.

In all honesty, he had hoped you were safe wherever it was that you stayed. If you chose to be in one of those makeshift huts, he prayed to maker that you'd make it through the night.

Maybe that's why he couldn't sleep... He was worried. Worried about the rogue girl.   
  
  
  


Tossing and turning, frowning and grunting as you couldn't seem to find a comfortable position, you stilled in your spot and stared at the ceiling. Normally, storms would put you to sleep, but this time... you were wide awake.

Your body was exhausted, but it seemed as if your mind wasn't.

Rey had gotten to you, she made you think more into the situation than you should've.

Ben didn't like you and you didn't like Ben... in _that_ way. You two were just mission partners, nothing more. Even if you found the son of a bantha insanely handsome in every sense of the word.

You had only just met him the day before and somehow he consumed your every thought. And that was many thoughts that swarmed around your head. How was it even possible that a prince—a _damn prince_ —took over your entire mind?

Sitting up, rubbing your face and sighing in defeat, you looked out the small window to see the heavy rain. There was no way you'd sleep with all those lingering thoughts about Ben Organa. He was like a damn virus taking control and claiming your body as their own.

And, so far, you were losing the battle.

"Dammit, Ben!" You shouted, as if he could hear you. Surely, if he felt you through the Force, he could feel your anger... right?

Would you even call it anger? Or was it you being in sheer denial that you were more upset in yourself?

You couldn't take it anymore, sleep was very important to you, and if the only way to resolve this issue was to confront Ben... so be it.

You reached for the poncho Rey had given you and pulled it on, shoving your door open and stomping outside. Of course, a big mistake when you were instantly soaked and nearly shoved right back in with the winds.

But, that didn't stop you. You were determined. When you were determined, you were insanely stubborn.

You always got what you wanted, fighting for it or not, and you wanted sleep.

Leaning his head black in the pilot's seat, rubbing his eyes while groaning, Ben instantly jolted up as he felt the vessel tremble. The sound of the ramp lowering soon caught his attention as he jumped to his feet, rushing out of the canopy and towards the door that lead to the ramp.

Pressing open the button for the door with the side of his fist, Ben's racing heart only quickened as the figure approaching came to a stop. You.

Blinking a few times, eyeing the way your hair stuck to your face as you dripped from head to toe with rain water, his heart came to a stop at the sight.

Ben's lips parted, fingers twitching, wanting to reach for you—but you went to him.

You _ran_ to him.

You grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him down for your lips to meet, a tight chest and a shivering frame, you kissed him with all that you could.

And he kissed you back. Of course, after the initial shock.

Holding the back of your neck with one hand as his other brought you closer to him, not caring if his fine clothing got soaked, his lips moved along with yours. Longingly and passionately.

Separating for a breather as the two of you stared at one another, you giving him smirk as he smiled down at you. "You're insane."

"I know." You nodded, biting your bottom lip.

"You could get sick."

"I don't care." You shook your head.

"You could've died."

"Well, I didn't." You shrugged, Ben sighing as he reached for your hands and pulled you to him, kissing your forehead before wrapping his arms around you to keep you warm. "I had to come."

"I'm glad you did." He admitted. "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I." You chuckled, burying yourself into his chest.

"Let's get you into something warm." Pushing you back enough for him to carry you, towards the room of the Falcon, he settled you on the seat parallel to him before he peeled off your poncho and hung it to a side.

Sitting in your spot, rubbing your arms, Ben came back with an oversized shirt as he had peeled off his own. "Thank you." You smiled, reaching for it, stripping down before him and not caring if he saw. You were sure he'd see more soon enough.

Watching you change as he couldn't look away, you hung your clothes with the poncho before turning to ben, still trembling but not as much. "Come." He waved a hand as you did so, following him as he lead you to a small bed.

"How will we fit?" You asked, Ben pulling back the sheets and lying down, taking your hand and tugging you to him.

"Like this." Resting you against him, bringing the sheets over the two of you, you smiled as your head pressed against his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Running your fingers through his hair, enjoying the silence between the two of you and the distant rainfall, you smiled to yourself in content. You were more than glad that Ben felt the same... even if you had a gut feeling he did.

Caressing your back lazily as his fingers dragged along your spine, with his other hand resting under his head, he muttered, "I like you."

Smiling, lifting your head up enough to look down at him, you winked before kissing him. "I know."  
  
  
  


"You actually walked through the storm... for him?" Rey teased as you stood beside Ben, an arm wrapped around his waist as his rested on your hip. "You should've made him come to you."

"I think we're both equally dramatic enough to do it." You shrugged with a smile. "Now I'm not a loner." You winked as Ben rolled his eyes.

"Definitely not with a person like Ben, that's for sure." Luke nodded as you chuckled. "You two have a safe trip back. Thank you for everything."

"Of course." You bowed your head, slipping from Ben's grip before grabbing his hand. "We will definitely come visit again. Right?"

Humming, Ben shrugged. "I guess."

"Your presence is more than enough, we don't need Ben." Rey joked but Luke sent a look her way. "What? I was joking!"

"You'll miss me!" Ben called out as the two of you made it back up the ramp. "I won't miss them, though—"

"Shut up." You nudged him, about to aim for the canopy, but Ben stopped you, pulling you to him and pressing his lips against yours. "Aren't you glad I ran to you?"

"Mhm." He hummed, pressing smaller kisses against your lips.

"You can be sweet when you want to be." You whispered, kissing him back.

"Only for you, rogue girl." He grinned, only to bring you back to the canopy and make your way back to Alderaan.

The moment you made it back, Ben was too eager to bring you to his room, nearly dismissing his parents as he picked you up in his arms and ran off, leaving them with the falcon.

"Told you the kid would come back with a girlfriend." Han grinned, watching his son run off.

"Wonder what it took..." Leia asked.

Nearly tossing you on his bed as he made it to his quarters, Ben hovered above you as his lips never left your own, keeping you beneath him as you held onto his hips. "I like you..." You panted, lips not daring to leave his graceful own.

Kissing you until his lips went numb, Ben smirked before sucking your bottom lip. "I know."


End file.
